List of Episodes
With director Takao Kato, studio Xebec produced a 25 episodes anime adaptatation with music featured by Yuki Kajiura and themes by Savage Genius and FictionJunction. The series premiered on April 3, 2009 and ran until September 25, 2009. The series broadcasted on TBS, BS-TBS, CBC and MBS for its initial run. On February 11, 2010, NIS America announced the licensing of the series in North America, and released English-subtitled DVDs of the anime on October 26, 2010. Plot Oz Vessalius, heir to the Vessalius Family, has just turned fifteen. He has been living a rich and carefree life --- yet darkened only by the constant absence of his father. At his coming-of-age ceremony, however, everything changes. For no reason that he can discern, Oz is cast into the prison known as the "Abyss", only to be saved by a "Chain" known as Alice, the Bloodstained Black Rabbit; B-Rabbit for short. The mystery there begins as Oz unravels the mystery behind Alice, the Abyss, and the strange organization known as Pandora. The series features heavy references to Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass and can be considered both fantasy and mystery. Episode List Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Oz Vessalius, heir to the Vessalius dukedom, has just turned fifteen. The preparations for his Coming of Age Ceremony are finished and the day of the ceremony has come. However Oz senses that something is wrong. }} }} |} Working for Pandora Arc When Oz and Alice have finally decided what they wanted to do, they head for their first mission along with Raven. They go to the place where the Coming of Age Ceremony was held. There they find one of the Baskervilles and the true identity of Raven. After the danger is over; Oz, Alice and Gil go to look at the unknown grave. However on their way, they get caught in the illusion of the Intention of the Abyss. |} Cheshire's Dimension Arc While in the city, Alice and Break get kidnapped by the Cheshire Cat. Oz and Gil hurry to save them. }} |} Lutwidge School Arc Uncle Oscar takes Oz, Alice, and Gil to a school where Oz's sister, Ada, goes. It is because of the letter that she wrote (stating that she is in love with someone) that made Uncle Oscar concerned. There Oz and his sister reunite. However, Oz hears a familiar song. Who plays it? Why are the Baskervilles there and how will Jack help Oz? |} Break's Past Arc Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Break, Sharon, and Uncle Oscar have a party to celebrate everyone's hard work. The next day Rufus Barma invites them for a tea. However, Barma's true intentions are to reveal Break's secret past. }} }} }} |} Chain Invasion Arc (Anime Only) Desperate to find out the truth, Oz, Alice ,Gil, Break, and Sharon are thinking of what to do next. Gilbert decides to go ask his brother Vincent but with no luck he fails to obtain any information. However, when the group is wandering around gathering information, they see different chains attacking the city. They battle the chains and find one piece of Alice's memory. }} }} }} |} DVD Covers Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Miscellaneous Category:Pandora Hearts